


Three Teams and a Nuke

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover of massive proportions, Gen, Jack's worst nightmare, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: After finding out about a secret meeting Matty takes every week, the Phoenix team meets up with two other agencies for their biggest assignment ever.





	1. Gandalf + Tea + Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens after you realize three of your favorite shows share the same universe and a "what if...?" shows up.

****

“This is the sixth week she’s left work early”, Jack Dalton noted from his seat in the war room at the Phoenix Foundation.

“She meets with a lot of people”, Angus “Mac” MacGyver said, not looking up from his paperclip sculpture. “It’s probably a meeting with some Director of some organization”.

“Jack’s right, though”, Riley chimed in. “Matty always leaves early on Wednesdays, and we don’t know why”.

Jack sat up in his seat. “Oooh”, he said, “do you think she’s having an affair?”

“Matty?” Bozer scoffed. “ _ Our _ Matty?”

“Why not?” Riley countered. “She’s an attractive, confident woman”. She opened her laptop as she spoke. After a few keystrokes, she frowned. “That’s weird”, she said.

“What is?” MacGyver asked, looking up.

As an answer, she turned her laptop so the screen faced the group. “Every Wednesday is marked ‘Gandalf 1530’”, she said.

“Gandalf”, Bozer echoed. “She’s meeting a wizard?”

“1530 is Military Time for 3:30pm”, MacGyver explained, “so she’s meeting someone at 3:30”. He looked at the time on Riley’s computer. “Which is five minutes from now”.

“So”, Bozer said, “ a Jedi is meeting up with a wizard. Does that make the Jedi a wizard, or the wizard a Jedi?”

“Is the who a what?” Jack asked, frowning in confusion, launching him and Bozer into a discussion on who would be more powerful, a wizard or a Jedi.

The discussion went on for several minutes, until MacGyver suddenly shouted, “TEA!” After the room fell silent, he looked around at the blank faces. “None of you have read  _ The Hobbit _ ?”

“It’s on my bucket list after I finish Harry Potter”, Jack replied.

MacGyver ignored him. “Riles”, he said, “get a list of every tea house in the area”. He looked over her shoulder as she worked. “That one”, he said, pointing to the screen.

“Miss Elanor’s Tea Room?” Riley asked. “You sure?”

“Positive”, MacGyver answered. He straightened up and began walking towards the door.”We need to take your car, Jack”, he said. “It’s the only one that will fit all of us comfortably”.

 

It took them longer than they hoped to find the tea room. Jack eased his GTO into one of the few parking spots left in the lot. “Who’d of thought a tea room would have such a big crowd?” Bozer asked no one in particular as they got out.

“It’s after 4pm”, MacGyver said, “ usually the time for High Tea in Europe. It’s a time when--” He was interrupted by a black muscle car pulling into an empty space next to them.

Two men, dressed casually, got out. One was white, with close-cropped dark hair, the other, African-American, taller, bald and built like a linebacker of a football team. They were in the middle of an earnest discussion, until the latter spotted the team standing by Jack’s car. He frowned.

“Oh, this can’t be good”, Riley said quietly.

“Dalton?” The man asked. “Jack Dalton? What’s a dirt pounder like you doing in front of a tea house?”

“You know this guy?” His partner asked.

“Yeah”, was the big man’s grinning reply. “We’ve crossed paths a few times”.

“How’s it goin’, Hanna?” Jack replied, smiling. “I was going to ask you the same thing”.

“How bout you tell us why you’re here first?” Hanna replied, still smiling.

“Fellas”, Jack said, “we could be here all day playin’ who’s first, but---” He stopped in mid-sentence, turning pale and looking at the entrance. “Oh,  _ no _ ”, he said softly. “No, no,  _ no _ ”.

“Jack”, MacGyver said quietly, “you look like you’ve just seen your worst nightmare in the flesh. What is it?”

“I think I may have”, Dalton replied in kind, nodding towards the door.

“Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna”, a small woman, dressed smartly in a dark suit with a small diamond brooch in the shape of a pineapple on her left lapel, spoke to the two men. “I’m not going to ask for your motivation, because it’s going to save us some much needed time”. She turned to the other small woman, dark haired and equally well-dressed. “I assume these fine looking people are part of your operation, Director Webber”, she added. “I do recognize Mr. Dalton already”.

“Indeed they are”, Matty replied in a tone that meant there was going to be a verbal dressing down later. “Jack Dalton, you know. With him is Agent Wilt Bozer, our computer tech, Agent Riley Davis, and the Phoenix’s most valuable asset, Angus MacGyver”.

“Oh”, the third woman spoke up then. She was taller than the other two, dressed in a rust colored pant suit that complimented her auburn hair and green eyes, “so  _ you’re _ Angus MacGyver”, she said.

Something in her tone made MacGyver unconsciously slip into a parade rest position, clasping his hands behind him. “Yes, ma’am”, he said, keeping his tone even.

“Forgive me, gentlemen, and lady”, Director Lang said, “I neglected to introduce the reason for the more impromptu version of our regular meeting”, she nodded toward Matty. “This is Jacqueline MacGonagall. She has some information we all need to attend to ASAP”. She looked at MacGyver and smiled. “No need to be so formal, Mr. MacGyver”, she said. “At ease”.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen for a while”, Jack muttered beside him.

“May I suggest you go to your respective headquarters and conference in the information?” Jacqueline said. “And to make it easier, I can ride over to the Phoenix Foundation with Matty”.

“That sounds like an excellent idea!” Hetty said.”Meet in an hour, give or take traffic?”

The group agreed and went to their separate vehicles. MacGyver sat in the passenger seat of the GTO, put on his seatbelt, leaned his head back and groaned.

“Why was that woman looking at you like you were a bug under a microscope, Mac?” Bozer asked.

“Because”, MacGyver said, not opening his eyes or moving his head, “Jacqueline MacGonagall is Kait’s mother”.

“ _ Your _ Kait?”

“Yes”, MacGyver replied.

“This is not going to be a normal mission, hoss”, Jack chuckled as he started the car.

 


	2. Love it When a Team Comes Together

The mood in the Phoenix War Room was not tense, but definitely not relaxed. Jack had got the team back from the tea house in record time, despite traffic, somehow managing to elude both local police and Highway Patrol with his driving speeds.

They all sat in the available chairs; Bozer and Riley glancing at each other from time to time, Jack bouncing a knee and muttering under his breath, and MacGyver working paperclips into a sculpture of some kind.

“I won’t lecture you on the dangers of spying on your boss”, Matty said as she and Jacqueline entered the room, followed by Leanna, “because we’ve got bigger problems right now”.

As the women entered the room, both Jack and MacGyver immediately stood up beside their chairs, spines ramrod straight, eyes forward, and their feet slightly apart. Jack clasped his hands in front of him, but MacGyver put his behind his back at waist level.

“Oh relax, you two”, Matty continued, “she’s a visiting agent, not the president”. She moved to stand in front of the wall of screens. She pressed a few spots, and the wall of screens came to life, showing a situation room with screens, but in a darker decor. Director Lange, agents Callen and Hanna were joined by a couple, a tall, slender woman with long dark hair, and a man who looked like the quintessential surfer dude, messy blond streaked hair and matching scruff. 

“Now that we’re all here”, Hetty said, “perhaps Agent MacGonagall would fill those of us in on what we’re up against”.

The auburn haired woman nodded. “At 1400 hours yesterday”, she began, “I received information that components for a large dirty bomb were being gathered and sent to an unknown location within the United States”.

“Since then”, Hetty continued, nodding towards a young woman and man standing next to her, “we have learned that the person co-ordinating the construction of said bomb is former Navy SEAL, Lieutenant Sean Miller”. Screens shifted to include the identification photo of a brown eyed, brown haired man with a military buzz-cut. “Director Webber, Agent MacGonagall and I were in our respective vehicles when we received a call from the Governor of Hawaii. Governor Mahoe informed us that Lieutenant Miller had been spotted on Oahu, and she believed that whatever he is planning on will be finished there, and her special task force has been monitoring his movements”.

At that moment, a soft chime emitted, echoing on the other screen. Matty pressed a button, and the screen split again, this time looking at a room of many windows, with a group standing in front of a smooth black table. “Director Lange, Director Webber”, a man with close cropped dark hair and salt  and pepper scruff in a monochrome Hawaiian style shirt spoke with authority, “Governor Mahoe said I should coordinate with your agencies to help apprehend Lt. Miller before he’s able to use the components he’s gathering”.

“Thank you, Commander McGarrett”, Hetty said. “I believe Director Webber and I will be sending teams to your location shortly, as soon as we have finished briefing all of you”.  An impish smile crossed the older woman’s face. “We have a fine array of people here”, she continued, looking over the groups through her screen, “I think the cover we discussed earlier will work quite nicely, Director Webber”.

“I agree”, Matty said with a matching smile. She turned to face Jack. “ Ready to bring out Bryce Villanova again, Dalton?”

“Ready and willing, as always”, Jack replied with a cautious smile. “What am I shooting?”

“Swimsuit models”, she replied, still smiling as she looked at Riley and Leanna.

There was a chorus of complaints from the women on each team, including the one in Hawaii.

“Ladies, ladies”, Hetty soothed. “You will not be the only ones in beach attire. Mr. Deeks, Mr. Hanna and I believe Mr. MacGyver will be joining you”.

“Wait, what?!” Both MacGyver and the man called Deeks yelped at the same time. Hanna just smiled and shook his head.

“Dude”, Deeks asked MacGyver, “do you even surf?”

“As often as this job will let me”, MacGyver replied with a chuckle. “I’ve got a couple of shortboards at home”.

“Alright, you two  _ dudes _ can compare boards later”, Matty said. “Director Lange and I will finish briefing you on your flight to Honolulu”.

“And Director Webber has graciously invited my team to join hers on the Phoenix Foundations jet”, Hetty added. She nodded to the group in Hawaii. “You should be expecting them in about six hours, Commander”. She nodded to Matty. “Wheels up in 30, then”.

 

“You should probably call and give her a head’s up”, Jack said as he and MacGyver got into Dalton’s black GTO for the drive to the airport. At his partner’s blank look, he added. “Kaitlyn, your girl?” He grimaced as he put the car in gear and began to drive. “I sure could have used one earlier. Having Matty, the woman who  _ trained _ her  _ and _ Jackhammer Jackie all in the same place at the same time”, he shuddered. “I’m going to have nightmares for weeks”.

MacGyver chuckled as he took his phone out of his pocket. “I should at least tell her we’re going to be gone for a few days”, he said as he pressed a few spots on his phone. After a moment, he said, “hey babe”, he took a deep breath. “I’m going to have to cancel tonight”.

“ _ You caught a case _ ”, the woman’s voice on the other end of the line was tinged with regret. “ _ It’s ok. It’s your job. I can reschedule us, no problem _ ”.

“That’s not the only bad news”, MacGyver continued, glancing at Jack. “ I met your mother today. She was the one who gave us the intel”, he paused, then added, “in person”.

“ _ She’s here?!” _ Kaitlyn’s voice went up an octave, then back down. “ _ She’s not going with you on the mission, is she _ ?”

“No”, MacGyver half chuckled. “She’s staying in town. I don’t know for how long”.

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. “ _ I have another call coming in _ ”, she said. “ _ It’s probably her. Ok, go save the world. I love you _ ”.

“I love you, too”, MacGyver said, smiling.

Before MacGyver could disconnect the call, Jack leaned over and yelled, “Don’t worry, General, I’ll bring him back in one piece!”

They both heard her laugh as the call disconnected.

  
  


“Isn’t this cushy?”Hanna smirked as he and Callan entered the Phoenix’s jet. “You dust busters can’t handle a military transport?”

Jack grinned in return. “Not all our missions are military related”, he said. “Sometimes we get to play with the good toys”.

“Come in and make yourselves comfortable”, MacGyver said, gesturing towards the back of the plane, where the others had already taken seats and seemed to be in a lively discussion. “We have got a lot of time to get to know each other before we reach Honolulu”.

Deeks’s voice drifted towards them. “What? You were the one who brought up the existential gerbils”.

“Oh”,Callen said, taking a seat, “we will. It’s going to be a long flight”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get to you, but hope you enjoy it! Still just getting started, too. *rubs hands together* Be sure and leave a Kudo and/or a Comment. Thanks for reading!


	3. Aloha, Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams land in Oahu and settle in.

It was near Midnight when the private jet landed at the Daniel K. Inouye International Airport in Honolulu. As it taxied off the runway and into an area reserved for private jets, two dark, large SUVs  pulled up nearby, and two men exited, along with a Golden Labrador dog, which sat beside one of the men. 

The plane coasted to a stop near the vehicles and the door opened, allowing the passengers to deplane. There were mild shouts of greeting and recognition as the two groups merged, with rounds of introductions made between bro-hugs. When things died down, McGarrett said, “this is Junior Reigns, newest member of 5-0”, he said, indicating the smiling young Islander standing next to him.

“I’ll try and keep your names straight”, he said with a laugh. When he got to Hanna, his smile was even wider. “It’s an honor to meet you, Sir”, he said.

There was a soft bark next to them.

Amidst the laughter, McGarrett said, “and this is Eddie, our CKO”.

“CKO?” Riley asked.

“Chief K-9 Officer”, McGarrett replied, straight faced. Amidst more laughter, he added, “how are we going to split this up to get you guys to your hotel?”

“Well”, Mac began, looking between the two vehicles.

“Ride with us, Mac”, Bozer said. “Remember what happened the last time you got caught between Jack and McGarrett”.

“Come on, Mac”, Deeks chimed in, “take the party bus and let the old guys commiserate”.

MacGyver chuckled and raised his hands in resignation. “That decides it”, he said, and walked to where the younger group stood.

“Did he just call us old?” Jack asked no one in particular.

“Yeah, he did”, McGarrett said, then looked down at the dog and patted his head. “Come on, Eddie. Maybe one of these guys will let you ride shotgun”.

  
  


“He’s staring at me, isn’t he?” Hanna said from the passenger seat of the SUV.

“Yep”, Callen replied with a grin in his voice. “Two big brown eyes boring into the back of your head”.

“Don’t worry, Eddie”, Jack soothed, patting the Lab on the head. “Let the water baby have his way for now. Callen and I will keep you company”.

“I refuse to take a back seat to a dog”, Hanna replied. He turned his head slightly, “besides, I’ve known McGarrett longer than you have”.

His reply was a growl and a bark.

 

“Wait”, Bozer said as the group walked down the hallway of the hotel, “I thought we were supposed to be staying at a beach house on the shore”.

“We are”, Callen replied from behind him, “Hetty and Director Webber figured we’d be too tired for a 45 minute drive after we landed. So, we’re spending a night in a hotel and boarding a charter bus in the morning to take us all there, as part of the cover”.

Kensi, who had been giggling with Riley and Leanna at the head of the group, stopped mid-step and raised a hand. “Not before we stop at Rainbow Drive-In for breakfast”, she said. “I am  _ not _ leaving Honolulu without the best Loco Moco on the island”.

“Fair enough”, Jack said from the back of the group, “but if I don’t get to sleep soon, your photographer isn’t going to be worth much”.

 

The next morning, the group gathered in the lobby of the hotel, wearing shorts, t-shirts and flip-flops in various color combinations. 

“Where’s our photographer?” Sam asked, looking around the group.

MacGyver smiled. “He’ll be here”, he said. “He just wanted to add a few finishing touches”.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and out stepped Jack, dressed in bright yellow board shorts and an orange shirt with large white and yellow hibiscus flowers, it’s first button undone. Several cameras hung around his neck. “Aloha, everybody!” He said loudly, grinning. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” He caught Kensi’s eye. “First stop, breakfast at the Rainbow Drive-In”.

“I didn’t think I was going to need my sunglasses  _ inside _ ”, Riley muttered as the group made their way through the lobby to the front door.

“ I’m just trying to figure out if he’s a fashion photographer”, Sam muttered, “or  a cheesy tourist”.

“I’ll have you know”, Jack replied, walking past, “I’m one of the top fashion photographers in the country.  _ Top _ ”.

 

“Oh my gosh”, Leanna said between bites, “this loco moco is  _ amazing _ !”

“Yeah”, Bozer agreed. “Who knew that rice, a hamburger patty, a fried egg and gravy would go together so well?”

“I think I’ll just stick to pancakes”, Deeks added, pouring more of a thick, white liquid onto his stack. “Especially with coconut syrup”.

“Don’t go getting too carried away”, Jack addressed the group. “We’ve still got a photo shoot to do”.

“Where is that going to be, anyway?” Riley asked.

“There’s a stretch of beach on the northwest side of the island”, Callen replied after taking a bite of his own loco moco. “Our driver has the location. McGarrett said he’s setting it up for us”.

“He said he was going to give us the whole ‘island experience’”, Jack said.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see what that means”, Kensi said dryly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be longer. Please be sure to leave a Comment and a Kudo if you haven't before. As always, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title says three teams. The third one will show up soon. I've already left a hint. This one's just getting started so stop by often! Thanks for reading!


End file.
